Shin-chan es mi nuevo hobbie
by Ceniza Tareth
Summary: Takao se aburre, y como se aburre no tiene nada mejor que hacer que meterse con Midorima. No, de hecho, recientemente meterse con su amigo se ha convertido más bien en un hobbie, y por supuesto esos extraños objetos que tiene la manía de llevar siempre encima no podían quedarse fuera de cuestión. Pequeños drabbles que siguen el día a día de Midorin y Takao. [MidoTaka]
1. Intro

**Desde hacía tiempo había pensado en escribir pequeños Drabbles sobre Midorima y Takao basado en los Lucky Item de cada día, y ahora que finalmente la universidad me dejó algo de tiempo me decidí a empezar ^^**

 **Serán capítulos cortitos, de apenas 100 palabras (precisamente porque es un drabble xd), pero planeo ir contando poco a poco una historia (o al menos esa será mi intención si esto no degenera al final).**

 **Disclaimer: Midorin y Takao no me pertenecen, son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

 **Intro: Un nuevo hobbie**

 **...**

El hobbie favorito de Takao es meterse con Midorima. Nunca podría aburrirse de ver su cara cabreada y de escuchar sus gritos de réplica, y es que su compañero era como una auténtica caja de sorpresas.

Jamás pensó que el rival al que tanto tiempo había tratado de alcanzar podría acabar jugando en su mismo equipo, y mucho menos se le hubiera ocurrido que iba a tener una personalidad tan interesante… y tan adorable.

¡Un tsundere! ¡El gran Midorima Shintarou había resultado ser, aunque a un nivel muy bajo, un tsundere!

Solo de pensarlo le entraba la risa.

Por eso Takao había cogido por costumbre picarlo cada segundo y por cada cosa que decía. Y por supuesto aquellos extraños objetos que su compañero tenía la manía de llevar encima no iban a quedarse atrás.

Al principio no lo entendía y le parecía una estupidez, pero a medida que fue conociéndolo se fue dando cuenta de que, si bien parecía una tontería, Midorima creía fielmente en ello. ¿Y quién era él para quejarse sobre los métodos de otros? Siempre que sus tiros acertasen estaba bien.

Pero con el paso del tiempo fue encontrando a los "Lucky Items" de lo más graciosos… e interesantes.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece la idea? Creo que publicaré el primer capítulo hoy mismo...**


	2. Día 1: Bádminton

**Día 1: Bádminton**

...

El Lucky Item de hoy fue una pluma de bádminton.

En cuanto Takao la vio se la puso en la cabeza a Midorima y empezó a descojonarse mientras repetía una y otra vez que parecía un gnomo con mala leche.

Midorima se quitó la pluma y la devolvió a su lugar: encima de su mesa de clase, sin darse cuenta de que en el proceso las plumas habían quedado atascadas en su pelo y al quitarla hicieron que algunos mechones se levantaran y quedaran por completo despeinados.

Takao, al verlo, se aguantó una carcajada y no le dijo nada. Se pasó el resto de la clase echándole miradas por encima del hombro (se sienta delante de Midorima) cada dos por tres. Midorima tardó hasta el primer descanso en darse cuenta de que la causa era su pelo y para entonces Takao ya le había sacado un par de fotos.

Actualmente esas fotos están colgadas en el corcho de su habitación, para poder reírse cada vez que las mira.


	3. Día 2: Pieza de puzzle

**_Día 2: Pieza de puzzle_**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue una pieza de un puzzle.

Takao la vio y se echó a reír. Le dijo que tuviera cuidado, que cuando separabas una pieza de las demás estabas condenado a perderla y dejar el puzzle sin poder resolverse para siempre.

Midorima lo llamó idiota y dijo que eso no iba a pasar bajo ningún concepto, que no pensaba perder su Lucky Item. Pero el día pasó y la pieza de puzle dejó de ser de utilidad y...

Midorima nunca reconoció ante Takao que la había perdido. De alguna manera Takao se acabó enterando igualmente y por supuesto no dudó en burlarse de él por ello.


	4. Día 3: Una mañana en el laboratorio

**Día 3: Mañana en el laboratorio**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue una pastilla de jabón.

Hoy en clase de química tuvieron práctica en el laboratorio. Takao estaba súper emocionado con los reactivos de colores y comenzó a agitar el matraz donde disolvieron el permanganato para ver como se iba mezclando el color morado.

Midorima le llamó la atención y le dijo que parase. Takao le ignoró y acabó haciendo desbordar todo de tanto agitarlo. El permanganato cayó sobre Midorima.

Midorima le lanzó una mirada asesina con un tic en la ceja y luego se quedó mirando su bata blanca con una enorme mancha de permanganato.

Takao empezó a descojonarse y el profesor les llamó la atención. Como castigo ambos estuvieron al cargo de lavar todos los cacharros. Takao estaba encargado de lavar y Midorima de secar. Como se quedó sin jabón y le daba pereza ir a buscar otro al armario, utilizó el Lucky Item a escondidas de Midorima.


	5. Día 4: Una mañana en el laboratorio II

**Día 4: Una mañana en el laboratorio (2º parte):**

Al cabo de un rato lavando, Takao se aburrió y empezó a hacer burbujas en el fregadero en lugar de limpiar. Midorima le llamó la atención por ello y con el susto Takao apretó la pastilla. Esta se le resbaló de las manos, salió volando y la perdió de vista.

Al final, Takao tuvo que robar otra pastilla del aseo de hombres para que Midorima no se enterase de que le había quitado el Lucky Item.


	6. Día 5: Una mañana en el laboratorio III

**Día 5: Una mañana en el laboratorio (3º parte). Al día siguiente.**

En clase de química volvieron al laboratorio para observar el resultado de los experimentos que habían hecho el día anterior.

Al final Midorima se dio cuenta de que Takao le había dado el cambiazo con la pastilla de jabón y le echó una buena bronca. Actualmente están enfadados. En el laboratorio se sentaron juntos porque no les quedaba más remedio, pero Midorima no le dirigió la mirada en todo el rato. Takao trató por enésima vez de llamar su atención y al no conseguirlo hizo un puchero.

El profesor levantó en alto un gran matraz con la disolución que había quedado toda la noche reposando y la fue paseando por la clase para que todos pudieran verla.

Casi por ironía, pisó sin darse cuenta la pastilla de jabón que Takao había perdido el día anterior y que había quedado tirada por el laboratorio. Perdió el equilibrio y con el susto soltó el matraz.

Todos en la clase vieron a cámara lenta como tanto el matraz como el profesor se precipitaban al suelo y se estrellaban. El matraz se rompió y todo su contenido se desparramó por el suelo.

Tirado de culo, el profesor se quedó mirando estupefacto la pastilla de jabón bajo su zapato y de pronto los engranajes comenzaron a girar y algo cobró sentido en su cabeza. Se giró hacia Midorima con una expresión de absoluto enfado.

Por su parte Midorima había reconocido su Lucky Item y fulminaba a Takao con la mirada.

Midorima tuvo que tragarse un discursito sobre el comportamiento en el laboratorio delante de todos. Mientras, Takao se reía por lo bajo.

Después de eso el profesor de química le empezó a coger manía a Midorima.

Este estuvo una semana entera sin dirigirle la palabra a Takao.


	7. Día 6: Tomate

**Día 6: Tomate**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue un tomate.

Takao lo vio cuando Midorima entró en el gimnasio vestido con su usual camiseta deportiva naranja y se echó a reír. Entre carcajadas dijo que una zanahoria le hubiera pegado más.

Todo el equipo estuvo de acuerdo, aunque les pesase admitirlo.


	8. Día 7 Cuchara

**_Día 7: Cuchara_**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue una cuchara.

Takao se la robó y la convirtió en una catapulta para lanzarle bolitas de papel durante la clase. Midorima trató de ignorarlo con un tic en la ceja mientras esperaba a que sonase el timbre para poder recuperar su Lucky Item.

Una de las bolitas de papel golpeó al profesor de química en la cara. El profesor culpó a Midorima por haber traído la cuchara y lo puso de pie en el pasillo.

Takao trató de contener la risa al mirar la expresión de "no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión" de Midorima. Pero fracasó en el intento.

Ambos pasaron el resto de la clase en el pasillo. Y sin la cuchara, la cual fue requisada por el profesor.

Luego Midorima arrastró a Takao hasta la cafetería del instituto para buscar otra cuchara.


	9. Día 8: Palo

**Día 8: Palo**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue un palo de madera, 30cm.

En cuanto Midorima llegó a clase Takao se quedó mirando el palo con verdadero énfasis. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad no tardó ni dos segundos en agarrarlo, enarbolarlo y ponerse a soltar "expelliarmus" pasillo adelante mientras Midorima lo perseguía gritando.

En un momento golpeó el palo sin querer contra los pasamanos de las escaleras y este se fracturó. Consternado, Takao intentó arreglarlo con celo y se pasó el resto de la mañana cuidando de Midorima por si alguna clase de contra-conjuro lo atacaba. (?)


	10. Día 9: Reloj

**Día 9: Reloj**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue un reloj de bolsillo.

El reloj no funcionaba bien y Midorima tenía que pasarse el rato poniéndolo en hora de nuevo. Cuando Takao le preguntó por qué no se rendía y simplemente comprobaba la hora por el reloj normal, él le respondió que no pensaba permitir que el reloj fuese imperfecto. Y no hay nada más imperfecto que un reloj fuera de hora.

A Takao no le quedó más remedio que darle la razón, pero le sacó una foto mirando el reloj en cuanto encontró oportunidad. La imprimió, le dibujó una chistera y la colgó en su habitación, junto a las fotos de su pelo despeinado.

Su colección se hace más grande por momentos.


	11. Día 10: Chocolate

**Día 10: Chocolate**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue una tableta de chocolate.

Takao se pasó la mañana tratando de comérsela.

Hacía días que Midorima no pasaba una mañana tan estresante, se sentía como si fuera la presa de alguna clase de depredador.


	12. Día 11: Inusual

**Día 11: Inusual**

Un día Midorima apareció en el instituto sin Lucky Item.

Todos se sorprendieron, y empezaron a crear rumores sobre las diferentes razones que podrían haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión.

Takao no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió preguntárselo. Midorima simplemente subió sus gafas y con aire de superioridad respondió que no había cambiado nada.

A Takao le tomó todo el día entender que el Lucky Item eran las gafas. Fue el único que se dio cuenta.

Al día siguiente Midorima volvió a aparecer con un extraño objeto de nuevo y todos olvidaron que ese día había existido.


	13. Día 12: Pecera

**Día 12: Pecera**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue una pecera (de esas redondas).

Takao se la puso en la cabeza y empezó a dar tumbos de un lado para otro diciendo _"Houston, tenemos un problema"._

Después no era capaz de quitársela y Midorima tuvo que acompañarlo a la enfermería para recuperar su Lucky Item.

Cuando lograron sacarla estaba llena de babas y mocos. Midorima obligó a Takao a lavarla a conciencia hasta dejarla brillante de nuevo.


	14. Día 13: Cubo de Rubik

**Día 13: Cubo de Rubik**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue un cubo de Rubik.

Midorima llegó a clase con él recién comprado y hecho, con cada cara de su color. Takao lo deshizo tan pronto como el cubo cayó en sus manos, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo volver a ponerlo en su lugar.

Al final tuvo que devolvérselo a su dueño completamente hecho un lío.

Midorima lo miró con el ceño fruncido, le gritó y se quejó durante un tiempo. Pero al final soltó un suspiró y se rindió. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a las tonterías que hacía Takao todos los días.

Después se pasó el resto de la mañana tratando de volver a poner el cubo en su lugar, pero no era capaz. Takao le dijo que se rindiese, que había cosas en el mundo que estaban condenadas a quedar incompletas. Sin embargo, Midorima se empeñó en intentarlo una y otra vez.

En medio de su empeño, Takao volvió a sacarle una foto mientras observaba con vehemencia el cubo de colores y la volvió a colgar en su habitación. Ya casi había logrado llenar su corcho, quizá debería ir pensando en comprar un álbum de fotos…

Pero el día se acabó y el Lucky Item dejó de ser un Lucky Item.

Midorima Shintarou, nunca fue capaz de resolver el cubo de Rubik y este quedó abandonado en alguna parte de su cuarto.

Unos días más tarde Miyaji-san trajo un cubo al entrenamiento y lo resolvió en menos de 2 minutos. Midorima se dedicó a mirarlo con escepticismo y apuñalar al cubo con la mirada.

Mientras Takao lo observó en silencio detenidamente, sin ser capaz de evitar una carcajada.


	15. Día 14: Brújula

**Día 14: Brújula**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue una Brújula.

Ese día terminaron pronto las prácticas y Takao sugirió coger la bici e ir a dar una vuelta dirección norte, a ver dónde llegaban.

Midorima se negó al principio, pero Takao lo arrastró consigo.

Por supuesto, Takao perdió al piedra, papel y tijeras, así que el tocó pedalear.

Mientras Midorima se dedicó a sentarse en la carreta tras él y ver pasar las calles con el ceño fruncido. No es como si realmente se lo estuviera pasando mal, solo prefería no mostrárselo al otro.

Takao continuó pedaleando hasta que se cansó y entonces le propuso cambiar. Claro que Midorima se negó y por el contrario le propuso volver.

Bien, si antes habían avanzado dirección norte, ahora solo les quedaban ir todo en dirección sur… entonces ¿cómo demonios se las habían apañado para perderse?

Midorima se reprendió a sí mismo por haber confiado en Takao. Este se bajó un momento de la bici para ir a preguntar a alguien donde estaban. Cuando volvió, Midorima ya no estaba en el carro y en su lugar recibió un mensaje por teléfono con un simple y escueto: " _Adiós_ ".

Midorima volvió a casa en tren. Takao llegó a casa a las tantas de la noche, agotado de pedalear y echando pestes de su amigo.


	16. Día 15: Globo

**D** **ía 15: Globo**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue un globo de Helio.

Midorima parecía un niño pequeño agarrándolo con énfasis para evitar perderlo y que saliese volando. Takao se echó a reír al mirarlo caminar tan cuidadosamente y con miedo a que se pinchara.

Takao le pidió un momento la cuerda del globo. Midorima dudó, pero algo en los ojos de Takao lo hizo confiar y cedérselo. Seriedad quizá, falta de su habitual aire travieso si cabe.

En cuanto se lo entregó, Takao soltó una risita jocosa y por un momento temió haberse equivocado, pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba, el pelinegro ató la cuerda alrededor de su muñeca y con una sonrisa triunfal le dijo que así no tenía que temer por que saliese volando.

Todavía sorprendido por su reciente comportamiento, Midorima se limitó a asentir y mostrar una sonrisa de complacencia.

Por supuesto, Takao tenía segundas intenciones al hacer eso (Takao tiene segundas intenciones a la hora de hacer casi todo lo relacionado con Midorima). En cuanto el peliverde se descuidó sacó su teléfono y le sacó una foto.

 _"_ _No todos los días tienes a un sonriente Shin-chan con un globo atado a la muñeca."_ Pensó mientras pegaba la foto en la siguiente página del álbum. Sí, había decidido comprar el álbum y si, definitivamente había acertado.


	17. Día 16: Un reflejo deforme

**Día 16: Un reflejo deforme**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue una botella de cristal.

Por la mañana, antes de salir corriendo hacia el instituto, Takao observaba orgulloso su última adquisición: el álbum de fotos llenos de todos los momentos vergonzosos y graciosos de Midorima. Tenía fotos del peliverde sujetando casi todos los Lucky Item del último mes, y además estaban esas pequeñas reliquias que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Últimamente, acosar a Shin-chan sin que este se diese cuenta para sacarle fotos de lo más embarazosas había empezado a resultarle divertido. Meterse con él era gracioso, y por supuesto lo seguía haciendo, pero después de todo pillarlo con la guardia baja era algo a lo que Takao no podría resistirse.

Pasó la página y de pronto encontró una foto que no había sacado él. La reconoció como la que hacía una semana había sacado de una revista de baloncesto y decidido pegarla con el resto.

La foto mostraba a Midorima completamente concentrado haciendo uno de sus increíbles tiros. En realidad, no era nada fuera de lo común, Takao estaba acostumbrado a esos tiros, después de todo los había visto incontables veces en primera persona. Sin embargo, había algo en la expresión de Shin-chan que lo había llevado a querer guardar la foto.

El amargado de Midorima, por lo general, hacía sus tiros con el ceño fruncido y completamente concentrado, pero esa vez había abierto un poco la boca y curvado sus labios. Esa vez casi parecía estar sonriendo mientras hacía el tiro, y Takao no había podido evitar quedar cautivado por esa extraña expresión.

Cerró el álbum de pronto, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por esos pensamientos.

 _"_ _¿Cautivado? ¡¿Quién demonios está cautivado?!"_ Pensó mientras dejaba rápidamente el álbum sobre su mesilla y salía corriendo a clase.

Por el camino se cruzó con el peliverde, que venía cargando una botella de agua. Agitó la cabeza fuertemente para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y aceleró para saludarlo alegremente.

Midorima se sorprendió por su placaje al principio, pero en seguida adoptó su usual expresión de indiferencia, resopló, le giró la cabeza y se subió las gafas.

Takao se echó a reír al verlo hacer eso y por un momento aquella foto le vino de vuelta a la memoria. Shin-chan apenas sonreía, y cuando lo hacía era tan sutil que apenas se notaba. ¡Qué suerte había tenido el fotógrafo que tomó la foto de la revista para captar un momento así!

Desvió la mirada de los labios de su compañero y la clavó en la botella de cristal. Su superficie pulida y brillante le devolvió un reflejo pálido y deforme de sí mismo, y se sorprendió al comprobar que inconscientemente la línea de su boca parecía curvada hacia abajo, en una mueca de desagrado.

Se llevó la mano a la boca y volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

" _¿En qué demonios estás pensando?"_ Soltó una risa irónica por lo bajo _"Hay que ver lo peligroso que puede ser un reflejo deformado, te hace ver cosas que no son en realidad._ " Pensó mientras evitaba cruzar la mirada con ese reflejo que insistentemente parecía seguirlo desde la botella.

Midorima no se giró para comprobar qué le pasaba a su compañero, pero sí notó que Takao comenzó a evitar la botella de agua el resto del día. ¿Le tendría alguna clase de manía al objeto o solo era una de sus estupideces habituales?


	18. Día 17: Ovillo

**Día 17: Ovillo**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue un ovillo.

Recientemente, Takao ha cogido la manía de quedarse mirando detenidamente cada vez que Midorima hace un tiro. No le resultaba difícil, después de todo tiene su ojo de halcón.

El verdadero problema no era ese, sino la manía que tenía el peliverde de girarse justo después de soltar la pelota, sin siquiera parase a comprobar si había entrado o no.

Más de una vez sus miradas coincidieron, y más de una vez Takao se vio obligado a apartarla bruscamente.

Y había otro problema: cada vez que Midorima levantaba los brazos para tirar a canasta, la camiseta se le subía un poco y durante milésimas de segundo Takao era capaz de ver su ombligo. Lo cual solo conseguía confundirlo más.

Mientras, Midorima se quedó callado, observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Últimamente, Takao estaba empezando a hacer mejores pases, y sin embargo en los últimos días parecía que algo raro le pasaba, pues estos habían vuelto a empeorar.

Resopló, se ajustó las gafas y, quitándole importancia, dedicó un último pensamiento al Lucky Item del día, justo antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la práctica. Normalmente Takao siempre hacía un escándalo o alguna idiotez con él, pero hoy había ignorado el ovillo de lana por completo.


	19. Día 18: Pelota de goma

**Día 18: Pelota de goma**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue una pelota de goma.

Midorima llegó a clase esperando en cualquier momento el ataque por la espalda de su amigo y su risa eufórica y ruidosa al ver la pelota. Resopló para evitar mostrar una sonrisa al pensar en qué estupidez haría Takao con el Lucky Item de hoy.

Pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba, Takao no lo interceptó con un placaje de camino al aula como solía hacer, ni siquiera lo saludó con su usual entusiasmo cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta. Casi se podría decir que lo despachó con una sonrisa forzada, un "buenos días" indiferente y que luego lo ignoró. Ni que decir de la pelota.

Bien, si él no tenía nada que decir entonces no había razón para prestarle atención, pero no pudo evitar notar que Takao estaba raro, y sabía que la cosa no había empezado ahí.

A veces lo ignoraba, otras veces lo miraba fijamente para luego desviar la mirada. Ya el día del ovillo de lana había empezado a ignorarlo, el de la botella había actuado demasiado raro, y ni qué decir del día del globo, que había sido más atento de lo usual… ¿estaría tramando algo?

Midorima sintió un escalofrío y se pasó el día en tensión cada vez que Takao se movía o hacia algún ademán.

El día terminó, la pelota apenas tuvo protagonismo y Midorima acabó más confundido que nunca… y con calambres en el cuello por girarlo bruscamente cada vez que escuchaba un ruido a su espalda.


	20. Día 19: Gorro de lana

**Día 19: Gorro de lana**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue un gorro de lana.

Ese día hacía frío, así que Midorima apareció en el instituto con él puesto. Lo hizo casi a propósito, con la intención de que Takao se riese de él y volviese a ser el de siempre. La reciente presión de incertidumbre por no saber qué podía estar tramando Takao lo estaba empezando a volver loco.

Nada más entrar en clase se encontró cara a cara con Takao, que lo miró fijamente e inmediatamente después soltó una carcajada.

El pelinegro se pasó el resto de la mañana riéndose del gorro de lana, aunque Midorima se lo hubiese sacada inmediatamente después de descubrir que se había preocupado inútilmente por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Se sintió algo tonto por haberse preocupado de más por algo que parecía estar perfectamente bien, pero al mismo tiempo y por razones que no lograba entender, tener la voz estridente y ruidosa de Takao riendo a su alrededor era en parte reconfortante. Al menos sabía dónde estaba en cada momento y no tenía que temer por qué lo atacase por la espalda.


	21. Día 20: Día de lluvia I

**Primer Review! Mil gracias ^^**

* * *

 **Día 20: Día de lluvia:**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue un paraguas.

Takao la abrió durante el descanso y lo convirtió en una peonza gigante. Midorima lo dejó estar, en parte porque se sentía aliviado al comprobar que su amigo volvía a ser el mismo idiota de siempre jugando con el Lucky Item.

Hasta que uno de sus compañeros de clase le dijo a Midorima que abrir un paraguas dentro de un edificio traía mala suerte.

Por supuesto, el supersticioso de Midorima le arrebató el paraguas y lo cerró rápidamente.


	22. Día 21: Día de lluvia II

**Día 21: Día de lluvia II**

Takao trató de robarle el paraguas de nuevo, y de nuevo Midorima se negó. Lo llamó tacaño y él resopló con autosuficiencia. Al final se marchó dando tumbos y rosmando por lo bajo, cabreado.

Durante la práctica no se dirigieron la palabra y cuando hicieron equipos para jugar un partido, Takao montó un berrinche porque no quería ir en el mismo equipo que Midorima.

Takao se ganó una reprimenda por parte de Miyaji-sempai y no le quedó más remedio que callarse su opinión y ceder. Sin embargo, no estaba concentrado y no era capaz de hacer pases decentes.

Cuando el tercer pase que le hizo a Midorima falló por mucho, este se cabreó y le gritó que dejase de ser tan infantil. Takao se sintió ofendido y lo llamó narcisista.

El entrenador acabó echándolos a ambos del gimnasio y los puso a dar vueltas en el patio.

Midorima estaba enfadado, así que lo ignoró por completo y se puso a correr. Por su parte, Takao empezó a correr más rápido, sobrepasándolo. Midorima se picó y con un tic en la ceja comenzó a correr más rápido. Y así fue como empezaron a competir.

Cuando Miyaji-sempai salió a buscarlos los encontró corriendo a toda velocidad. Se enfadó y volvió a gritarles, haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran. Takao pisó mal y se tropezó. Cayó al suelo sonoramente, se raspó toda la rodilla y el muslo derecho, y por si fuera poco se llevó las manos al tobillo, quejándose.

Midorima se quedó bloqueado mirando a Takao quejarse, sin saber qué hacer. Miyaji-sempai llegó hasta su altura y les recriminó que aquello había pasado porque se habían puesto a hacer el parvo.

Le preguntó a Takao si podía ponerse de pie. Él dijo que sí con voz grave y enfadado, pero al intentarlo volvió a caer el suelo aparatosamente.

Miyaji-sempai resopló y le pidió a Midorima que lo ayudase, pero Takao se negó a ser ayudado y volvió a intentar levantarse solo. Esta vez lo consiguió y se marchó dando tumbos y cojeando hacia la enfermería.

Tanto Midorima como sempai se lo quedaron mirando mientas marchaba. Al final el rubio le pregunto si sabía que le había pasado a Takao para estar de tan mala leche.

A Midorima también le gustaría saberlo.


	23. Día 22: Día de lluvia III

**Día 22: Día de lluvia III**

Cuando Midorima estaba a punto de marcharse a casa, descubrió que estaba lloviendo y agradeció que el Lucky Item fuera a resultar tan útil, pero justo cuando puso el primer pie fuera recordó a Takao y que seguro no tendría ningún paraguas.

No pensaba admitirlo en voz alta, pero Takao se había hecho daño en la pierna en parte por su culpa. Si lo hubiese ignorado apropiadamente y no le hubiera seguido el juego con su competencia entonces probablemente no se hubiera hecho daño.

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba deberle nada a nadie. Así que cerró el paraguas y lo dejó en el paragüero de la entrada. Después se lanzó al aguacero.

Al día siguiente se enteró de que Takao faltaría a las prácticas durante unos días porque se había hecho un esguince. También se enteró de que el día anterior lo habían ido a buscar sus padres en coche porque apenas podía andar, y se sintió sumamente tonto por haber abandonado su paraguas sin tener en cuenta esa posibilidad. Y sobre todo se sintió idiota por haberse resfriado por ello.

Cuando el capitán le preguntó que le había pasado para estar moqueando tanto, él respondió que el día anterior había perdido su Lucky Item y la suerte lo había abandonado.

El capitán lo tomó como uno de sus usuales idas de olla, asintió y lo ignoró. Pero Takao, quien pese a su lesión fue a vez la práctica, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar el paraguas que encontró el día anterior junto a la salida.

 _"_ _Demasiado adorable, Shin-chan"_ Pensó y se echó a reír sonoramente, y parcialmente sonrojado.


	24. Día 23: Percha

**Día 23: Percha**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue una percha.

Takao llegó a clase cojeando y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse hasta el pupitre donde Midorima ya estaba sentado y saludarlo efusivamente. Al parecer, de la noche a la mañana Takao lo había perdonado por lo que fuese que estaba enfadado. Aunque Midorima aún se mostraba un poco reticente, tampoco le importaba demasiado, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Takao no tardó mucho en ver la percha colgada del respaldo de la silla y sonrió con malicia. Midorima lo vio venir, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar antes que su amigo y para cuando logró girarse para ponerla a salvo, Takao ya tenía el Lucky Item entre sus manos. Gritó triunfante.

Después se dio un paseo por la clase, cojeando y riendo, con una muleta bajo un brazo y enarbolando la percha con el otro, repitiendo una y otra vez que era un pirata. Justo cuando estaba a punto de anunciarse el próximo rey de los piratas, a Midorima se le acabó la paciencia y le quitó el Lucky Item. Luego lo obligó a sentarse en su sitio y se estuvo el resto del tiempo vigilándolo hasta que llegó el profesor para que no se levantase.

 _"_ _Si por culpa de esa lesión no puedes jugar en el próximo partido, el capitán nos echará una buena bronca"_ Dijo con tono serio.

Por su parte Takao se dejó conducir hasta su sitio más o menos obediente y al final acabó luciendo una sonrisa de conformidad, y quizá algo más, mientras escuchaba las palabras de su amigo. Sin poder evitarlo bajó la mirada al suelo para impedir que el otro se diese cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

Al final, como Takao no podía participar en los entrenamientos, tuvo que estar mirando todo desde las gradas y, obviamente, acabó aburriéndose, así que agarró lo primero que tuvo a mano, es decir, la percha, y empezó a lanzarla al aire… de alguna manera se las apañó para dejarla colgando de un cable que había sobre las gradas.

Cuando Midorima dio cuenta de ello un tic de enfado apareció en su ceja y estuvo a punto de gritarle que fuera a buscar una escalera y recuperase su percha, pero segundos antes recordó que Takao no podía siquiera ponerse de pie. Resignado fue a buscar él mismo la escalera y recuperó su percha. Mientras Takao se disculpaba entre risas.


	25. Día 24: Pintaúñas

**Día 24: Pintaúñas**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue un pintaúñas.

Por lo general a Midorima no solía importarle mucho qué fuera el Lucky Item exactamente. Nunca se había sentido avergonzado y solía cargar con él indistintamente y convencido de que si era la voluntad de Oha Asa, entonces estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sin embargo, cuando aquella mañana se dio cuenta de _qué_ , _cómo_ y _dónde_ debía comprar, no pudo evitar avergonzarse.

La imagen no era precisamente la mejor: un chico de más de metro noventa entrando solo en un centro de estética y comprando un pintaúñas… Sacudió la cabeza. Mejor no pensarlo y actuar tan rápido como pudiera. De hecho, tenía que comprarlo antes de que Takao lo interceptase. Aunque recientemente Takao no podía caminar hasta el instituto, así que en la última semana había cogido el autobús y no se encontraban hasta que llegaba a clase.

Pero bajo ningún concepto podía permitir que Takao lo encontrarse allí.

Justo antes de entrar al local resopló con autosuficiencia y se subió las gafas. Algo como eso no podría con su determinación. Entró, escogió el primero que le vino a la mano, pagó por él y salió por patas del lugar.

Una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente deceleró el paso y continuó su camino hacia el instituto como si no hubiese pasado nada. No fue hasta ese entonces que se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos mirando a su alrededor en busca del pelinegro, y ya no estaba seguro de si era porque tenía miedo a que apareciese, o si por el contrario estaba esperando a que lo hiciese para que empezase a hacer el idiota como todas las mañanas con el Lucky Item.

Llegados a esas alturas no sabía si se le había ido la olla o es que la enorme cantidad de olores distintos de los perfumes que había en el centro de estética le había afectado.

Como era de esperarse, ese día Midorima volvió con una mancha en la mano de color verde (porque el pintaúñas había resultado ser de ese color), y no es que fuera porque Takao hubiera querido hacer una de sus jugarretas y pintarrajearle la mano, sino que, tan pronto como vio el pintaúñas se emocionó y se empeñó en probarlo. Midorima cedió por culpa de esa extraña presión que últimamente había en su garganta cada vez que Takao jugueteaba con su Lucky Item, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que el pelinegro planeaba algo: cuando dijo probar el pintaúñas era, por supuesto y valga la redundancia, para pintar las uñas, pero nadie dijo que iba a pintar las suyas propias.

Y así fue cómo la mañana se volvió en un tira y afloja entre los dos jugadores de baloncesto, uno intentado hacer que el otro bajase la guardia para pintarle una uña, y el otro tratando de recuperar su Lucky Item.


	26. Día 25: Trompetilla de juguete

**Día 25: Trompetilla de juguete**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue una trompetilla de juguete.

Takao la robó tan pronto como tuvieron el primer rato libre y por supuesto trató de hacerla sonar. Pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba, no sonó absolutamente nada cuando sopló.

Decepcionado, se lo devolvió a Midorima, quien no se había quejado todavía porque suponía que iba a acabar así. (Jamás lo admitiría, pero él mismo lo había intentado).

Después del entrenamiento, Kimura-sempai los acompañó de vuelta a casa. Takao todavía no podía participar en los entrenamientos, aunque ya era capaz de caminar, así que estaba más nervioso que de costumbre y empezó a contarle a voz en grito su intento frustrado por hacer sonar la trompeta.

Por supuesto, a Kimura-sempai le entró curiosidad y quiso intentarlo. Así que, aunque Midorima se quejó, al final Takao logró quitárselo emocionado y se lo entregó a sempai.

En efecto, Kimura logró hacer que sonase, y no un sonido mediocre y desafinado, sino uno potente y rotundo que se escuchó al otro lado de la calle.

Tanto Takao como Midorima, aunque le pesase admitirlo, se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos, y Kimura-sempai se mostró abierto a enseñarle como se hacía. Sin embargo, cuando Midorima estaba dispuesto a intentarlo bajo las indicaciones del mayor, Takao se apresuró a arrebatarle la trompeta de las manos y salir escopeteado con ella (al menos todo lo escopeteado que pudo con su pie malo).

El peliverde se quejó a voz en grito y le exigió que se la devolviese sin entender qué mosca le había picado ahora. Kimura-sempai les lanzó una mirada confusa.

Takao se negó en rotundo a ceder, hasta que él mismo trató de hacer sonar la trompeta, fracasando de pleno, pero sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso de ello. Después le devolvió dócilmente la trompetilla a Midorima, el cual lo miró como si se le hubiera perdido un tornillo, rosmó y se ajustó las gafas.

Takao lo miró emocionado, esperando a que ahora tratase de tocar la trompeta, pero de pronto el peliverde pareció notar lo absurdo que se veían jugueteando con aquello y se negó en rotundo a hacerlo, y por alguna razón Takao se mostró decepcionado por ello y se marchó a casa con la cabeza gacha.


	27. Día 26: Bola de nieve I

**Día 26: Bola de nieve I**

El Lucky Item de hoy fue una bola de cristal con nieve dentro.

La bola era pequeña, cabía perfectamente en una mano, y tenía dentro una figura de un muñeco de nieve sonriente.

Tan pronto como Midorima llegó a clase y dejó momentáneamente el Lucky Item sobre su mesa, Takao lo agarró y se puso a agitarlo para ver como toda la nieve se dispersaba por todas partes y caía a los lados del muñeco de nieve.

La escena a Midorima le sonó de algo, pero para cuando recordó el desastre que Takao hizo en el laboratorio la última vez que lo dejó libre para agitar algo, ya era demasiado tarde: el muñeco de nieve se despegó de su sitio y quedó suspendido en el agua del interior de la bola boca abajo.

Al ver la consecuencia de sus actos Takao se quedó congelado en el sitio, lanzándole miradas alternativas a Midorima y a la bola, deseando que su amigo no estuviese demasiado cabreado, pero ese día no tuvo suerte.

Midorima se pasó el resto del día ignorándolo y tratando de recolocar el muñeco de nieve boca arriba para que al menos no se notase tanto que estaba roto. Solo esperaba que Oha Asa no lo castigase por eso.


	28. Día 27: Bola de nieve II

**Día 27: Bola de nieve II**

Para una persona normal, un horóscopo negativo o una mala premonición no significarían nada, pero para un supersticioso como lo era Midorima, romper o perder el Lucky Item el día en el que los Cáncer estaban situados en el último puesto, era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Por supuesto, no es como si fuera a admitir delante de todos, y mucho menos de Takao, que estaba preocupado por algo como eso, así que trató de hacer vida normal y continuar su mañana tratando de no dar botes cada vez que escuchaba ruidos a su espalda.

Sin embargo, Takao sí notó que algo raro le pasaba al peliverde, no en vano lo había estado observando detenidamente en las últimas semanas. Así que tan pronto como vio la extraña mirada que Shin-chan trataba de ocultar tras sus gafas y su pose de superioridad, no dudó en llegar a la conclusión de que había algo que lo preocupaba, y cuando lo vio por enésima vez tratar de alinear el muñeco de nieve comprendió de golpe de qué se trataba.

Su primera reacción fue echarse a reír, pero logró contenerse a tiempo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tapándose la cara con ambas mano. Un Shin-chan asustado no era algo que pudieras ver todos los días, y un Shin-chan asustado que trata de hacer ver como si no pasase nada, menos aún.

Takao destilaba verdaderos deseos por sacarle una foto, pero sabía que si lo hacía sería descubierto inmediatamente, y antes que eso prefería aprovechar la situación al máximo, así que se quedó en silencio, calladito y obediente cerca de su amigo, observando detenidamente como su mano vendada martilleaba nerviosamente contra la mesa, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, e inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Cuando terminaron la primera mitad de las clases y llegó la hora del almuerzo, como era de esperarse, Midorima no quiso moverse de clase, y Takao por supuesto se quedó con él. Sin embargo, el pelinegro tuvo que ausentarse un momento para ir a comprar su comida, y mientras se alejaba de su asiento y salía por la puerta del aula, sintió como Shin-chan suspiraba en parte aliviado al quedarse solo.

Irremediablemente, al volver a clase, se detuvo un minuto en la entrada antes de pasar al interior del aula. Lo que no se espera encontrar era a un indefenso Shin-chan recostado sobre la mesa de su escritorio, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos.

Esta vez sí que no pudo evitar la tentación y tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no delatarse a sí mismo, le sacó una foto desde la entrada. Midorima no pareció notar su presencia, así que guardado a buen recaudo esa foto se acercó hasta sus asientos y saludó alegremente al peliverde para hacerle ver que había vuelto.

Con tan mala suerte que, al escucharlo berrear tan cerca, Midorima se sobresaltó, se enderezó de golpe y como arte de magia (o de mala suerte) sus gafas salieron volando para estrellarse un par de metros más allá.

Tanto Midorima como Takao se quedaron bloqueados en el sitio, mirando entre sorprendidos y desconcertados las gafas tiradas en el suelo, con una grieta en uno de los cristales y mientras el "crack" que hicieron al romper resonaba en sus cabezas.

Midorima se giró hacia su compañero, colérico y con un tic en la ceja.

—Takaooo… —Masculló con una aura negra creciendo a su alrededor.

El pelinegro solo pudo disculparse.


End file.
